Sent by Satan (HIATUS)
by Lady Rainbow 2251
Summary: Halloween night. Nothing special going on for Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Until they pulled out the Ouija Board. Things spiral out of control, will they make it out of this alive?
1. Prologue : Ouija Board

Author's Note : Ohmygod guys. I'm not dead. And I actually still have a fanfiction account. And I'm writing a story for you guys? What's happening? IT'S THE BLOODY APOCOLAYPSE I TELL YOU!

Umm, yeah. So, I've been in the mood for Halloween since, like, the middle of September. And I decided to write you guys a story! ***Crickets* **Ouch, you guys hate my stories that much? Oh well, I'll actually have this one finished for Halloween, fingers crossed. It'll probably be around ten chapters? Give or take. It'll be a cross between horror and humor. I'm not that good at horror, but I'll try my best! :)

Oh, and by the way, pretend the girls have never met the Akatsuki, okay? I'm using their characters, for reasons you'll find out. And they won't necessarily be in human (or regular) form...

Anyways, I'll stop my long, rambley authors note so you guys can actually read my story! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer : Haha, funny story. I don't actually own Naruto, despite what I said last week. Please don't hurt meee!

* * *

><p>Run. Every part of me screamed it. If I want to live, I have to run.<p>

But I can't. Not anymore. I need to learn to fight my own battles. I felt him slink forward. He was going to kill me. I felt panic wash over me. He wants to kill me. I couldn't understand why. Why would he want to hurt me? I tasted something like salt. When did I start crying? I felt myself break down into sobs. I glanced around, my vision impaired from the crying, all I saw was a blur. Not like there was much to see anyways. The room was covered in inky black shadows. My only source of light was a dim, flickering candle in the corner. I reached behind me for the only thing that could help me. My fingers wrapped around the cold handle of my blade.

I can't die now.

* * *

><p>"It's Friday night! So creepy outside, there's thundering and lightning..."<p>

Well isn't this song perfect to explain my situation right now. Yes, it is Friday night, in fact, Halloween night. My parents have left to go to a party with their friends, and left me with my two friends, Hinata and Ino. We are listening to my Halloween play list while watching Halloween specials and devouring candy.

Perhaps I could give you a little information about me and my friends. Hinata and Ino are total opposites. Hinata is a shy, easily frightened girl, with blue-ish hair, left long and straight, with lavender coloured eyes. Ino is extremely outgoing, with long blonde hair pulled up into a sleek high ponytail, leaving a bit of hair out partially covering her eye, her clear blue eyes. I am what you could call the misfit of the group. I am Sakura, I have chin length, bubblegum pink hair, and shocking, emerald green eyes.

But having naturally pink hair isn't the only insanely weird thing about me. I have this, power, I suppose you could call it. I can see ghosts. But not only that. I can also enable others around me to see ghosts too. I found this all out when-

I was cut off because Ino began complaining about being bored. I sighed and turned towards her.

"What do you suggested we do then?" I asked making it clear I was very annoyed.

"We should, umm, we should contact ghosts! I mean it is Halloween, there might be ghosts lurking nearby! What do you guys think?" she plastered a goofy grin on her face, obviously thinking it was a brilliant idea.

"I don't think we should Ino, it could be dangerous!" squealed Hinata.

"I agree with Hinata on this one Ino. Besides, how would we contact a ghost anyways?" I sighed exasperated.

"We would use a Ouija board!" Ino declared.

"Yeah, let's do it. Let's just invite a bunch of ghosts into my house. And if they're nice, we can share our candy with them!" I announced. Did I mention I'm a _little _sarcastic?

"Come on, it's just a myth! We will talk with a ghost for a while, and then it's all done. There will be no ghosts tormenting us." Ino pouted while narrowing her eyes.

"I still don't think it's a good idea Ino..." Hinata was cut off by a shrill,

"Like I said before, it's a myth! Come on, we have nothing better to do!"

"Fine! We will try it. But if anything gets out of hand, we're done with it." I said in defeat, while Hinata stared wide eyed at me and Ino did some sort of tribal dance, thing. When she finished, she walked to her backpack and began searching for a Ouija board.

* * *

><p>Author's note : Ehehe, I know, it's pretty short. But the others will be longer, promise!<p>

Until next time,

~*Lady Rainbow 2251*~

PS. Review please! Let me know if I made any mistakes, so I can make this better! But say it in the nicest way possible, don't hurt my feelings! ;)


	2. The First Fright : Marionette

Author's Note : Chapter One heree~ ! :D Here's where things get spooky, but none the less, I had to throw in a little humour :) And yes, I enjoy Ino being totally KICK-ASS! * heart *

Also, you'll see that Sakura's gift starts to come into play. Good thing she has it, eh? Makes their lives slightly easier. And I know I said Sakura can only see ghosts in my prologue, but it also extends to other creatures and demons, okay? Just thought I'd clarify that. It is also an automatic power, she doesn't have to do something like, "TRANSFORM!" and she goes through that changing sequence like the Sailor Scouts... no, it just happens :P

And I really, really hate doing the whole POV thing. Just remember, most of the story is in Sakura's point of view. I'll write otherwise if it isn't Sakura's, but normally it'll start with her POV. Other's points of view will be mostly just to explain their thoughts, but I don't think I'll change the POV often. Oh my god, I can't even follow this, how are you supposed to?

Whatever. I doubt you guys even read these things ;)

Anyways, read on my little ghouls! I hope you like it! :)

Dedication : To my first two reviewers : mysticXdrops and Lady Lake97! They both, like made my day x41239419414591875 times better * a million hearts for these lovelies *

Disclaimer : AHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN! I told you I owned Naruto, but I totally lied, and you totally fell for it. I bet you feel stupid now. Hahha, your such a moron! Oh, OH! You know I was just kidding, right? Please, please just put the pitch fork away. Violence is NOT the answer! LEAVE ME ALONEEEE!

* * *

><p>We all sat on the floor in the murky depths of darkness, with just three candles burning a faint light so we could see, though everything was dim. The Ouija board lay in the middle of our intertwined triangle, facing our chosen medium, Ino. There was a nervous, eerie energy in the air. All was entirely silent, the only exception was our shallow breathing. Though the silence ceased, and Ino began interrogating the ghost with :<p>

"Is anyone there?" she asked in a brave tone.

We all stared at the Ouija board. I was starting to feel uneasy when it slowly pointed to yes.

"Guys, I don't think we should continue..." before Hinata could finish, Ino questioned the spirit further.

"Are you a boy or girl?" She called out, although, her voice was starting to get shakier.  
>At a rather slow pace, it spelt boy. It's trying to scare us, I know it... Its slowly giving us answers to increase the suspense. To frighten us more. As if we could get any more spooked. The aura was very intimidating. Quickly, before Ino could say anything, I asked the spirit,<p>

"What is your name?" I froze. What was it doing? My heart beat increased to what felt like a thousand beats per second. It wrote out his name rapidly, he calls himself Sasori. But that's not what terrified me. Immediately after it finished spelling the name, the pointer launched itself across the room! Suddenly, I heard a shriek from Hinata. I whipped my head around to look at what she was looking at. Immediately, I understood why she screamed. Before us stood a creepy, demonic, _alive _marionette. No strings. He had messy, red hair, and empty, brown orbs.

Ino, the bravest of us three, slowly backed away towards her backpack. Was see going to leave us here to die? No, see would never do that. My attention was then directed at the marionette slowly approaching me. He had killer intent in his eyes, but by the way he took his time coming towards me, I knew he'd most likely make this a long, painful, _bloody _death.

The puppet leapt towards me, ready to kill me without a second thought. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit. Flashbacks ran through my head, my parents, Ino and Hinata, everyone who ever really mattered to me. A man with spiked, raven hair came to mind. He looked at me, with colourless orbs. He smiled, and mouthed words I couldn't translate through the dreamy like image. The image dissolved as my heart wrenched at just the quick look at him. I continued to wait for impact, some sort of pain. But I never felt it come. I opened one eye hesitantly to see Ino with a dagger in hand, clinging on to the puppets back, repeatedly piercing and slashing marks through the marionette. The puppet was swiping its arms back, trying to hit her, but seriously, this girl is like a ninja. Me and Hinata stared at Ino attacking the screeching puppet, eyes wide.

The puppet smacked her, and she went flying off. The marionette snarled, and viciously jumped on her, repeatedly hitting her.

"Ino!" Hinata cried, scared for her friends life.

She was helpless. Her dagger lay just beyond her reach. I want to help her. But, I'm scared. I'm too scared to die. But it isn't fair to let Ino die when she is sacrificing herself just to help us. But I stay frozen, regardless of my intentions. My body is betraying me. But then I see Hinata, timid little Hinata in statue form. I know I have to do something. So I run over to Ino's dagger, and push it into her grasp. Ino takes the dagger graciously, and gives a almighty swipe towards the marionette.

The marionette hisses, lands a single hit more in Ino's direction, and then there was a poof of smoke, and the marionette disappeared. For several minutes, we continued to stare, confused as to what happened, and how Ino defeated the marionette. Ino panted, and began to treat her own wounds, seemly unaffected by the recent strange events and Hinata stood, still frozen stiff.

~*~*~*Hinata's POV*~*~*~

'I was entirely useless. I would've let one of my best friends die! I couldn't do anything. Ino totally risked her life and took down that thing! And I just stood there...' I thought despairingly.

'And it was weird. I mean, I swear I saw this all before. But it seems like a hazy memory. But what I do remember... there was a marionette. Exactly like the one that just attacked us... But what does it mean? What about the other things I've seen. Like that raven haired boy and Sakura... what happened in that dream... that wouldn't happen... would it? It, it couldn't. No way. That'll NEVER happen...'

'It's all so bizarre. I feel like this isn't even the first time this has happened...'

Then Sakura began to shout.

~*~*~*~Sakura's POV*~*~*~

"Ino! What kind of stuff do you keep in your backpack?" I screeched.

"Heh... well, there's my dagger, pocket knife, and sword, Ouija board, books on dictators and wars, a wrench, glitter..." She kept going, but I started to ignore her when I saw Hinata's face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her still statue form.

"I, I don't think so. I mean, I've seen this all before, but in a dream." Hinata was glancing down while I analyzed the situation. "Wait one second." I told her, as I sauntered towards Ino.

"...and of COURSE my credit cards, my peach juice, and my lip gloss and mascara, my elastics, my sunglasses, my art supplies, my sheet music for choir, piano, violin, flute..." she trailed off when she saw my glare. If looks could kill...

"Are you finished yet?" I snapped. Gosh, why did I bring up the question?

"Nope. There's like, twenty five more things." she grinned like the Cheshire Cat, knowing I was annoyed.

"Whatever. Do you have your mythology book?" I requested.

"Sure do. Wait a sec." she said while rummaging through her bag.

"Thanks" I started flipping through the pages, when I came across the one I was searching for.

"I believe I am correct..." I muttered, then turned to face Hinata. "Hinata, have you ever had a similar experience?" she meekly replied yes."Then I think you have the ability to see the future." she looked petrified. I know it's a shock but...

"I, I can't. NO!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong?" I stared in shock.

"Because, also in my dream, there were ten more demons..."

Ino, for the first time ever, was speechless.

"Do you know how they came?" I questioned.

"No." She stated simply.

"Anything else?" I pried.

"Well, yes. It might not be true though, considering predictions of the future aren't entirely accurate, but, Sakura... you might, die..." she trailed off. None of us could understand that I might die because of a stupid Ouija board.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock down the hall chimed, enough so that we know its 11 o'clock. 11 at night and our brains are supposed to be working enough to kill ten more demons. And to think the worst thing that would have happened to us if we didn't use the Ouija board was teenagers on their little 'Pranking spree'.

* * *

><p>Author's Note : Soo, I made it longer like promised :) Still kind of short though -_- I'm sorry!:( Sooo, did you like it? Which Akatsuki member would you like to see next? Do you like Ino's character as much as me? What do you think about Hinata's new found power? (By the way, that will have a really minor part in the story, just thought it would be cool if she had even the slightest idea of what horror's are coming next :3 ) Answer my many questions by reviewing please! :)<p>

Click the button. You know you want to. The temptation arises even more as you look longing at the button. Your gonna click it now. And your going to leave a nice message to make this author very happy. Wait, what? Hypnotism doesn't work over the internet? Damn.

Love y'all darlings :3

Until next time,

~*Lady Rainbow 2251*~


End file.
